1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been carried out a color limitation processing for reducing the number of colors used in an image. By the color limitation processing, there are reduced various noises or irregularities contained in an image, for example, a printing irregularity of a document or a scan noise made in a reading operation in the case in which a document image is read by an image reader and a handwriting irregularity in the case in which a handwritten part is present. In the case in which an image is compressed, moreover, a compression noise is reduced and a compressibility is enhanced.
In the color limitation processing, a color is to be extracted in such a manner that the number of color specifications does not exceed a preset number in some cases.